


Summer Fest

by Xmenz_ADuJun



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Summer Festival
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun
Summary: 七夕夏日祭文，剧情走向取决于你的选择。





	Summer Fest

【索香】Summer Fest  
文 / Xmenz_阿独君  
  
  
1三天前草帽海贼团一行人登上这座名为日本的狭长型岛屿，娜美给每人发了些零花钱，让他们尽情吃喝玩乐，感受节日的气氛——他们正巧赶上了七夕夏日祭。每年的七月到八月是夏日祭的举办时间，多姿多彩的狂欢活动在日本各地接连涌现，而今天又是最重要的一天，因为晚上那场花火大会可谓万众睢睢。

然而索隆登岛三天了依然摸不清路况，毫无头绪的他不知该往哪儿走，待他意识到这座白玉拱桥好生眼熟那会儿，他已在这附近绕了好十几圈。当他再次站在桥上张望时，后头隐约传来一声叫唤。索隆……  
A.回头看（跳至2）  
B.认为是幻听，接着走（跳至18）  


2索隆回头望去，只见一个肩宽腰窄、面戴半张红狐面具的男人倚在桥头，那人见他的注意力落在自己身上，才不疾不徐地靠近他。素雅的蓝纹浴衣上点缀了金鱼图案，袖口宽松，露出一双白皙修长的手，那磨得光滑发亮的白玉栏杆，只不过被骨节分明的手指轻轻抚过，竟似增添了几分清辉。

“绿藻头，你又迷路了？”如他所料，来人正是圈圈眉。

“什么叫又？”索隆否认，“我只不过到处转转看一下风景。”

山治打趣：“这一带你都转无数遍了，想必风景早就看腻了吧？”

见索隆被戳穿后脸色微微发青，山治状若无奈望天，实则心中窃喜：“走吧，迷路的绿藻头小朋友，老子带你去看看河东的风景。”

河东的跳蚤市场里有许许多多有趣的摊位。他们准备去……  
A.套圈（跳至3）  
B.捞金鱼（跳至4）  
  


3他们来到了套圈游戏摊位。套圈，顾名思义就是用手中的竹环去套自己喜欢的东西，套中的东西就归游戏者所有。摊位上的玩意儿大致分两个类别，离游戏者近一点的是比较便宜的东西，如小巧精致的软陶人偶圆珠笔、笑容可掬的彩塑泥娃娃、边框镶了圈水晶钻的小镜子、手工雕刻的小叶紫檀佛珠手串、果冻色三阶顺滑磁力魔方、不二家牛奶混合口味大棒棒糖等，离游戏者远一点的是比较贵重的东西，山治乍眼看去，竟眼尖地发现了他最中意的香烟牌子。原来如此，把这些物品摆得遥远些，小孩子就不能轻易套中了，这既满足了大人的玩心，又保护了儿童的健康。

山治兴致勃勃地买了三个竹环想套那盒香烟，奈何它摆在墙隅不利于套中的位置，他前两次尝试皆失败了。最后一次机会要不要给索隆试一下？  
A.给索隆试一次（跳至5）  
B.山治再试一次（跳至6）  


  
4他们停在了捞金鱼的摊位前。捞金鱼，顾名思义就是用特制的工具捞起水里游动的金鱼并且放在碗中。听上去规则简单，而实际操作却困难重重，那是一种易破的纸膜，只能用边缘托起金鱼，不可将纸膜中心完全浸入水中。他们初来乍到不了解其中技巧，自然捞来捞去毫无收获。

旁边有个四、五岁，扎着丸子头，长相清纯可爱的小女孩拉了拉山治的衣角，小声说：“葛格，你很喜欢小鱼鱼吗？”

山治一愣，忍住对小女孩发花痴的冲动，点点头说：“嗯，因为它们很可爱。”天呐！就像你一样可爱！你比小鱼鱼还要可爱！你是最可爱的！他内心咆哮道。

她的睫毛扑闪扑闪，充满善意：“那丸子帮葛格捞小鱼鱼吧。”肉嘟嘟的小手接过山治的网，轻轻一拨、一挑，碗里顷刻多了两条金鱼。

“谢谢你，丸子小天使。”山治蹲在她身旁，一边等索隆把瓷碗里的鱼交给摊主包起来，一边笑眯眯地跟她聊天，“你想要什么呢？哥哥也帮你完成一个心愿。”

“真的吗，”她扭扭捏捏地指向不远处卖棉花糖的三轮推车，“那，那丸子想吃那个，可以吗？”见山治一脸温柔地应下，丸子脸上充满惊喜，乐颠颠地蹦起来。正好索隆那边也完事了，山治跟他简单交代一声，他想……

A.他们仨一起去买棉花糖（跳至7）  
B.让他们原地等待，自己过去买（跳至8）  


  
5“喂，绿藻头，你光看不玩吗？”见索隆有些无聊，山治把最后一个竹环递给他，“给你。”

索隆颔首接下竹环，却直言：“你可别指望我帮你套那包香烟。”

“哈？谁要你帮了？我只是运气不好！”山治瞬间气炸，想直接飞脚踹他脑瓜，又瞥见索隆眉眼间已带了一丝认真，知道他在默默运力后就忍下这口气，不再出声打扰。他有点好奇，索隆既不想帮他套香烟，那他究竟看中哪样东西呢。

摊主在距奖品数米以外拉一条双股红麻绳，索隆就站在那里，手腕发力一挥，竹环就嗖地飞弹出去，稳稳当当套中了个老虎面具。因为这面具本就是拿来供小朋友们娱乐消遣的，因此制作得相当亲切可爱，完全没有百兽之王的霸气。

索隆从摊主手中接过面具，却不急于佩戴。山治以为他错套物品所以对这结果不甚喜悦，就放软了语气：“其实这面具挺好看的，你眼光还不赖。”一边说一边不由自主地帮他戴上面具，谁料小老虎面具套在他半脸上竟十分合适，尤其那娇憨的神情山治越看越喜欢，“绝配。”

摊主笑意盈盈地搭了一嘴：“狐虎面具要配对卖才能高价卖出去，若拆开卖就不如原来值钱了，偏偏我这里只有一个，只好放在游戏摊位上等有缘人带它走。一狐一虎，实在养眼。”

山治率先反应过来，偏过头去问索隆：“你的跟我的是配对面具？”其实索隆没想那么多，当时唯一的念头是圈圈眉有一个面具，那我也要有一个，才不会在这方面输给他，所以当他走近摊位时就开始留意老虎面具了。刚才不急于佩戴的原因也是如此，他出于好胜心才选的面具，实际上他不爱也不习惯戴这种花花假假的配饰。

怎么想到圈圈眉亲手帮他戴……索隆摸摸面具，上面还留存着那人指尖的温度。想到这儿嘴角一扬，戴面具感觉也不赖，就懒得卸下来了。

山治没等来他的正面回答，反而撂下的一句轻飘飘的话，让山治咬牙切齿立刻跟上他的步伐——

“我看老虎比狐狸强多了”。  
（跳至10）  
  


6“没想到你这么弱鸡啊圈圈眉。”索隆双臂环胸伫立在旁。

“要你管。”本来山治还在犹豫最后一次要不要让索隆试试，这时候被他火上加油的言行激得急了，不愿给他竹环，打算自己再试一次。他就不信自己套两次不中，给索隆套一次就中了。

山治喉结微滑，中了激将法竟有些紧张起来，捏着竹环的拇指与食指轻轻颤抖。索隆挑眉：“手臂弯曲度大一些，这样手腕的力度就相应加大，甩圈的手要和脚在同一直线上用力。”

“不用你教。”山治嫌他啰嗦，却不自觉地按照他说的做。不知何时索隆默默站到他身后与他拈起竹环，又将他的臂弯抬高些，帮他微调姿势的同时宽厚的胸膛轻轻贴上了他后背，隔着轻薄的衣料能感受到身后那人的温度。山治的心脏砰砰直跳，好像比刚才更紧张了些。

然而山治还是失手了。他感觉有点乱，自然把发挥失常的原因归咎于绿藻头啰里啰嗦打扰他思考。  
（跳至10）  


  
7丸子十分高兴，左手牵着索隆葛格，右手牵着山治葛格，蹦跶蹦跶往三轮推车奔去。“蜀黍，我想，我想要一个棉花糖。”她踮起脚尖，仰着小脸，眼睛里闪烁着期待的光芒。

“哎好嘞！”这把软软糯糯的声音甜进了棉花糖老板的心，勾得他想起幼女在等自己回家，做工的速度加快几分。首先把竹签放在机器上面的圆口，然后不断往机器下方加糖精，被烘热的糖就变成一层层薄纱似的糖丝向上飘。

索隆把丸子扛在肩上，使她看得更清楚，一开始丸子还不习惯，但很快就适应了这个高度，一双胖乎乎的小手随意抓住几缕绿发，兴奋得咯咯低笑。她看见圆口飘出一缕缕洁白的“云彩”，一层接一层地粘在不停转动的竹签上，不一会儿，一朵硕大的、雪白的、蓬松的、飘着香气的棉花糖就做出来了。

老板对丸子无由来地心生亲近，凑巧这时生意比较清闲，就顺手多做一朵送给她。丸子笑得见牙不见眼，谢过老板以后将多出来的那朵棉花糖递给索隆和山治：“给葛格吃。”索隆不吃甜食，因此那份自然给了山治。

山治整张脸埋进去用力咬一大口，棉花糖在嘴里迅速融化，甜甜的，黏黏的。丸子吃一口，他跟着吃一口，一大一小不亦乐乎。“绿藻头葛格看着我们偷偷笑耶。”在这段不长不短的相处时间里，她已经得知两位葛格叫什么名字了，一位葛格叫圈圈眉，一位葛格叫绿藻头，他们就是这样称呼对方的。她悄悄示意山治侧头去看，索隆嘴角微微上扬，确实心情不错的模样。

他不明就里，问索隆笑什么。“笑你吃得满嘴糖，像只花脸狐狸一样。”山治张嘴反驳他：“哪有，你给我闭嘴！”就知道绿藻头会隔三差五找话题撩起自己心头那把火，山治愤然抬起手背用力擦拭。  
丸子也捂嘴偷笑道：“圈圈眉葛格是花脸狐狸，要擦擦。”小孩子懂什么，觉得有趣便笑起来了，山治的气却消了大半。

索隆鬼使神差地伸出大拇指帮他擦掉嘴角沾的糖霜，常年握剑而生了薄茧的手指在他脸上蹭过，力道不重不轻，那粗粝而真实的触感直接将山治点了个着，仿佛神经末梢通上电，全身酥酥麻麻的。半晌，索隆喉结翻滚，声色喑哑：“擦完了。”一番举动似乎只为应丸子那句话。  
（跳至9）

8山治把索隆和丸子留在原地，自己过去买棉花糖。他一离开，索隆就暗地里盼他早点回来，他一贯跟小鬼不对付，不知道怎么跟他们相处。

“绿藻头葛格，你的头发真的是绿藻做的吗？”丸子率先开口打破两人之间微妙的气氛。在这段不长不短的相处时间里，她已经得知两位葛格叫什么名字了，一位葛格叫圈圈眉，一位葛格叫绿藻头，他们就是这样称呼对方的。

“不是！”索隆吼道，见丸子一愣，皱皱鼻子好像被凶到了，才放缓语气：“别听圈圈眉胡扯。”

“噢……”丸子仰头把吓得差点流出来的鼻涕吸回去，将信将疑地点点头，“那为什么是圈圈眉葛格去买呢？”言下之意就是问为什么不是他去买？这个问题……所以索隆说他一贯跟小鬼不对付。

他咬着后槽牙想了一会儿，尽量轻描淡写：“怕我找不到路，到时候又要找我，嫌麻烦吧。”

丸子表示感同身受：“我也经常找不到路，都是姐姐把我带回家的。我问她为什么能找到我，她跟我说因为我们有那个，呃，那个叫什么来着……哦！心灵感应！你跟圈圈眉葛格也有心灵感应吗？”

“我跟那家伙怎么可能！”他腰板一僵，瞪直了眼，“小鬼别乱说话。”

山治一买完棉花糖就疾步赶回来，瞧丸子双眼憋着泪水，忙问怎么回事。丸子指一指索隆，又指一指山治，说你们有心灵感应。他狐疑地看了眼脸色铁青的索隆，心想难不成这就是他跟一个小女娃置气的原因？

虽然表面上他们关系确实不好，但是私底下山治以为还不算特别糟糕，现在丸子说这种话却惹得索隆不高兴了，他凭什么，我还不情不愿呢！山治越想越不是滋味，否认道：“丸子，我跟那家伙怎么可能，你想多啦。”一旁的索隆听到这话，脸色由青转黑。

丸子惊呼道：“这句话刚才绿藻头葛格也说过！我不骗你们哦，真的，你们真的有心灵感应！相信我嘛。”她说完兀自点点头，丝毫没有留意周遭的气氛，很是满意自己的推断。

索香二人：“……”

得，败给她了。  
（跳至9）  


9这时候有个身穿浴衣脚踏木屐的女人气喘吁吁地小跑过来，弯腰抱起丸子激动得说不出话。“姐姐，你来啦。”丸子眼睛一弯，两截藕臂圈住她的脖子撒娇。

了解完事情始末，丸子姐姐连连鞠躬感谢两人的照料，并在心里小小地激动了一把：一起逛七夕夏日祭，他们是不是正在约会的情侣啊？

等索隆和山治离开以后，丸子当真跟她姐姐有心灵感应似的，趴在她肩头低笑：“姐姐，绿藻头葛格和圈圈眉葛格其实关系很好呢。”

姐姐含笑，用指头戳了戳丸子的圆脸——苍天！这回真不是她腐眼看人基啊。  
（跳至10）  
  


10这件事情发生了便发生了，但是索隆和山治事后回想起来都觉得哪里怪怪的，气氛越来越暧昧。他们需要做些别的事情转移注意力，这时两人不约而同地看向张灯结彩热闹非凡的……摊位。  
A.小吃（跳至11）  
B.射击（跳至12）  
  


11刚好他们肚子有些饿，便在小吃店歇歇脚。铁板上滋滋冒油的大鱿鱼，淋上酱汁热气腾腾的章鱼小丸子，松软可口甜而不腻的玉子烧……各种特色小吃应有尽有，盛夏时节吃烫嘴的食物必然大汗淋漓，这时灌几口冰啤酒又觉十分过瘾。

山治指着菜单上的图片，又用手肘捅了捅索隆，用十分欠揍的口吻提醒他：“绿藻头，你看，抹茶大福多像你。”

“哈？想打架吗圈圈眉！”索隆一个眼刀飞过去。为什么圈圈眉总爱找自己的茬？为什么自己总是难以忽略他说的话？他……

奇就奇在，他不讨厌这种行为。

多数时候索隆会反击，或者先发制人，让圈圈眉生气，跟自己吵嘴。他已经习惯了——他的笑，他的怒，他的得意，他的不甘，他的调侃，他的不屑，他的兴奋，他的担心，他的倔强，他的口是心非——这些，他都习惯了。之前不得见面，才叫他无聊，难熬，每一天都似了无生息。

他灌下一大口冰啤酒，任由青涩的滋味在胸口慢慢漾开。

“老板，给我来一份抹茶大福。”直到山治出声打断他的思绪，他才反应过来，面前不知不觉已经摆了四五个空罐头。

正当山治从腰带里掏出布制钱包准备付账时，有人飞速擦身而过，钱包不翼而飞。是那个穿黑衣服带鸭舌帽的人干的！要不要追上去？  
A.追上去（跳至13）  
B.不追了（跳至14）  
  


12他们走到了射击摊位。射击项目是日本夏日祭一定会有的娱乐节目，打中的东西可以作为战利品带回家，深受大人与小孩的喜爱。最重要的是，作为海贼，山治认为无论是自己抑或是索隆，都对枪支的使用有十成把握，不会像刚才那么逊。

这一家的射击游戏有点特别，一共三排靶子，游戏者打中靶心就会触发靶子后面的机关，相应的奖品将会掉落，而此前奖品都装在不透光的黑色袋子里，没人知道是什么东西。

他摸了摸钱包，这些钱或许只够玩一把。那么是索隆玩呢，还是山治玩呢？  
A.索隆玩（跳至15）  
B.山治玩（跳至16）  


13追！两人相互交换了眼色后非常默契地一起冲出去。山治腿长，不信追不上那个小偷，麻烦在于索隆这个超级大路痴没跑几步就会拐错方向。山治既不想跟他兵分两路，怕到时候连他也丢了，又没办法抽出精力看着他，情急之下，他眼疾手快地拉起他的手。

“抓住我，绿藻头！”丢了钱包事小，丢了他可麻烦了。

索隆一愣，稍稍用力回握他的手，拇指无意识地摩挲着他光滑的手背。这只每天为草帽海贼团解决三餐温饱的、被他保养得很好的、一流厨师的手，现在正与自己温热的掌心相贴。咚咚，咚咚，心脏剧烈地跳动，并非跑得太快的缘由，因为，它比两人的落脚声还要乱一些，快一些。

额头渗出密密麻麻如黄豆大小的汗珠，顺着眉骨滑过脸颊，在下颌处汇聚，随身躯晃动而甩落，消隐入土。索隆明白，这时候不该去想些有的没的，可他与他第一次牵手，这个认知携卷着一股无可名状的感觉翻江倒海般袭向索隆。掌心难以忽略地发痒，大概是流了汗。

他们七拐八拐钻过暗巷，最终还是追丢了小偷。山治自然松开抓住索隆的手，倚在石灰墙上大口喘气：“真没想到，会遇上，这等倒霉事儿。”索隆顺着墙根在他旁边坐下，平缓错乱的呼吸，不一会儿才接他的话茬：“他比我们熟悉地形。”

巷道窄口将风景切割出齐齐整整的长方形，嬉笑喧闹声随着盛夏的热浪从外头涌入，时时骚动他们的鼓膜。两人你看看我，我看看你，皆被对方一脸狼狈相给逗笑了，不约而同地说：“出去吧。”

他们心照不宣地并肩走出去，就算他们已不知身在何处，也并非什么大不了的事，毕竟那个人，还在自己身边。

这时城市上空砰然绽放出一朵盛大的烟花，流光溢彩。烟火大会开始了。  
（跳至33）  


  
14算了，不追了。人潮涌涌，夜色朦胧，他们又看不清那人的长相，如何去找。

山治从震惊中苏醒，蜷起刚才虚点着菜单的手指，并把菜单淡然推向一边。他没说话，但他眼底的失落，索隆看得真切，这种情况下怎么好嘲笑圈圈眉是个连钱包都管不牢的傻瓜。

他圆润透粉的指甲轻轻擦过塑封纸上的菜品图片，索隆瞧在眼里，感觉像被他在意识里擦过一道浅浅的口子那般，身体先于大脑行动，一阵左掏掏右摸摸以后终于在口袋里找出几张皱巴巴的纸钱塞给收银员。“拿去。够不够？”

到底是做惯生意的收银员想得通透，知道索隆问这些钱买抹茶大福够不够，便应了一声，在点餐界面飞速戳几次就成功下单了。山治愣住，明显没有搞清状况。直至从收银员手里接过小票后才惊讶抬头，直勾勾地望进索隆的眼睛。“你这是干嘛！”

“吃东西不用给钱吗？”索隆皱了皱眉，“啧，幸好我还剩点儿。”

“我意思是，我，没有非吃不可的理由。”山治喉头一颤，似有团棉花堵住了气管，连带着呼吸的力度都减轻几分。

“哦，我以为你很想吃。”索隆微微侧脸，错开山治那道炙热而不自知的目光。靠？他其实没有那么想尝一尝吗？那我这是在干嘛？他会怎么看我？我解释什么？靠。

“那也是有钱的时候，现在……”他的视线飘落在横倒竖卧的罐头上，“你拿什么喝酒？”

正在暗自别扭的索隆一听，恰好顺着这个台阶下：“反正今晚酒也喝得差不多了。”说完一脸正色地看着他。

山治忍不住勾了勾嘴角，完蛋，这样的绿藻头太有意思。

上菜了。他拈起竹筷，轻轻夹了一个抹茶大福送入口中，绵软的糯米团子里包裹着香甜奶油和新鲜红豆，外面洒了一层匀了抹茶粉的椰蓉，绿茸茸的，怪可爱。

跟他一样，怪可爱。

这时城市上空砰然绽放出一朵盛大的烟花，流光溢彩。烟火大会开始了。  
（跳至33）  


15索隆毫无意外打中靶心，奖品任谁也没想到，竟是一套全新不锈钢厨具。他对这个没兴趣，不过某人很喜欢，碧眸围着他手里的东西提溜转个不停。

既然如此，“啧，抱稳了。”索隆把厨具塞到他怀里。

“给我？”山治一愣，随即明白索隆要了也没用，当真是送给自己，手臂上奖品的重量，如同那颗被惊喜塞得满当当沉甸甸的心。他挑了挑疏朗的眉梢，薄唇弯起，两颊的小酒窝若隐若现。

这家伙，完全就是小孩子嘛。索隆的目光落在他天真烂漫的笑容上，再也无法挪开半分。这样的圈圈眉真叫他欲罢不能。  
（跳至17）  


16山治毫无意外打中靶心，奖品是居酒屋今日限定酒水免费券两张。此刻他不用抬头也能感受到索隆投来的灼灼目光。但是居酒屋位于河西，离这儿有点远。

他们要不要去呢？  
A.比起去居酒屋，更想继续逛跳蚤市场（跳至17）  
B.既然有两张券就去吧（跳至21）  


  
17河东的跳蚤市场太大，摊位繁多，他们裹挟在欢乐的人潮中又尝试了不少夏日祭游戏，例如钓水球、画石头等等。

钓水球不是个容易的游戏。简单来说就是在一大盆水中放满各式各样五彩斑斓的水球，每个水球上有一根细细的纸制绳子，游戏者要用别针窝成的小钩子去钓球上的绳头。

一开始两人只是公平竞争，但山治每次准备钓绿色水球之前都跟索隆通知一声，气得他牙痒痒。索隆怎么可能让山治轻易得逞。于是“山治钩绿色水球，索隆钩山治的钩”这样幼稚的画面诞生了。

画石头不如钓水球那么讲究手法和技巧，非常大众化，谁都可以画，却不是谁都能画好。

索隆手握一块比掌心略大的石头发愁，不能理解自己当时居然没有拒绝玩这种无聊游戏，圈圈眉倒画得起劲儿。只见山治半眯的眼睛专注地盯着笔尖，灵活弯曲的手腕带动笔尖在凹凸不平的石头上来回游走，原本普普通通的石头便在五彩斑驳的线条交织中变成一件极具特色的半工艺品。

光坐着浪费时间，还不如随手画画，反正想不出好主意干脆放弃思考的行动派索隆执起黑笔，先在石头上画大半个圆，快画到闭合口的时候又折进圆的里面再画大半个圆，重复几遍一直画到不可以再画圆，收笔就是圆的中心点。

乍一看有点熟悉。卧槽！

“我画完了，你好没？”山治好奇地探过身子，目光一顿，“你在画我的眉毛？”

“乱画的！”索隆一窒，神色稍显慌乱，“我干嘛画你的蠢眉毛，就准你眉毛是这个形状了？”他要把石头往怀里揣，不让山治多看一眼，而索隆越这么干，山治就越觉得其中藏有猫腻。

“小气鬼，不给我看了？哦，该不会是看完我画的以后拿不出手了吧。”山治佯装顿悟，眼睛紧盯着索隆的神情。

果然索隆经不起山治的蓄意挑衅，干脆把石头抛给他。“你喜欢就拿去，别烦老子。”反正圈圈眉一定会说“谁稀罕了，快拿走拿走”类似的话吧。

谁知山治竟然说，好啊。

好啊，山治抿唇低笑，察觉到一抹淡淡的红晕悄悄爬上了绿藻头的耳廓。

这时城市上空砰然绽放出一朵盛大的烟花，流光溢彩。烟火大会开始了。  
（跳至33）  
  


18一开始索隆并不在意，大概只是幻听吧，他心想。因此当感觉到有人即将按住自己肩头的一刹那，他出于本能地抓住伸来的手腕并转过身子时，足足愣怔了片刻。那是一个肩宽腰窄、面戴半张红狐面具的男人，素雅的蓝纹浴衣上点缀了金鱼图案，宽阔的袖口自然下垂，露出一截白皙瓷实的手臂。

索隆第一时间就猜到了来者何人，只是未知来者何意。

“嘶——”山治有点错愕，不一会儿才回过神来，吃痛道：“是我啊绿藻头，快放手。”

索隆放开手，发现山治的手腕被自己掐得发红，心里有点愧疚，又不想为这点小事道歉，只好嘴硬道：“谁让你偷偷跟着我。”

“少臭美，谁跟着你了？我刚才叫过你，你没听见而已。走太急是看不清这幅秀丽景象的。啧，跟老子去逛逛河西吧？怎么样也比你乱转得好。”山治总捉索隆路痴的痛脚，然而类似这样的话却每每能让索隆焦躁的心安定下来。

河西虽不比河东热闹，但其景致更胜一筹。他们准备去……  
A.沿河大道（跳至19）  
B.竹林小径（跳至24）  
  


19当太阳西下，月亮渐渐探出头来，河边习习凉风吹散了夏日的暑气，带来阵阵清凉。他们漫步在沿河大道上，欣赏美丽的临河夜景。皎月的清辉泻在河面上，宛如一束洒了银粉的绸带蜿蜒直至没有尽头的远方。两岸华灯璀璨，行人熙熙攘攘，放眼望去，河东那边的人大多在逛商铺、玩游戏，而河西这边的人正悠闲地散着步，三三两两，成群结伴，有的放水灯，有的乘游船，到处是欢声笑语。

山治和索隆想去……  
A.乘游船（跳至20）  
B.放水灯（跳至22）  


20乘游船是个不错的选择。会场准备了几十只游船，人们可以泛舟河上，饮酒赏月。河边停泊的一只只游船带着跳跃的灯火，橘黄透红的光招引了多情的飞蛾。索隆和山治挑了一只整洁、漂亮、不大不小的游船滑行水上，轻捷的船身后面拖了道闪闪发光的水痕。

舟行碧波上，人在画中游。

山治头枕双臂放松地躺着，任由月光一厘一寸在身上静静流淌，繁星烁烁映入他清亮的碧蓝眼眸。他看星月看痴了，浑然不觉索隆看他也看痴了。两人默契地不说话，享受片刻惬意。

他一声轻叹终于打破了这份宁静。人们都说七夕夏日祭要不就跟恋人一起过，要不就能在这个日子里遇到自己命中注定的人，为什么我却只想和绿藻头呆在一起呢？偶遇绿藻头那一瞬间比什么都令人高兴，向来不信命的自己竟也期待这是一场命运的安排。偏过头去看索隆，谁知索隆背靠船舷也看着他，他心脏咯噔一下，迅速移开目光。

老实说，索隆也吓了一跳，但他没来得及做出反应，那人已扭过头去继续看夜空了。他悄悄松了口气，表情依然平静无澜。

在心底酝酿了好一会儿，山治鼓起勇气，佯装随意地问他：“绿藻头，你知道今天是什么日子吗？”索隆摇头。山治一副果然如此的神情，补充道：“今天是七夕，情人节。”索隆点头，表示知道了。

怎么暗示到这地步他还无动于衷，果然绿藻头脑袋里装的都是水生植物吧！

山治急躁地起身，力道过大致使船身猛烈摇晃，重心不稳的他眼看要掉下河去，一弯强壮有力的臂膀及时捞住他的腰。这张棱角分明的脸庞离他这么近，炽热的呼吸时轻时重拂过他眼角和鼻尖，留下若有若无的痒。

他突然觉得答案不是那么重要了。

索隆把山治拉回船上。游船再开了个十几二十分钟便靠岸了，上岸的地方恰好有一家非常有名的居酒屋。  
（跳至21）  


21他们来到居酒屋。

最先映入眼帘的是门外随风摆动的长提灯，拉开原木趟门，店内传来招待人员用日语说的欢迎光临。这间居酒屋占地面积约三百多平方米，分为户外庭院、厅堂和包厢三部分，大到建筑、装修的风格，小到餐具、菜单的设计，无一处不与自然相辅相成。他们准备进去坐一坐，喝一杯。

“请问两位有本店今日限定酒水免费券吗？”招待人员问。  
A.有，之前游戏摊位的老板给了两张（跳至26）  
B.没有，我们刚上岸，被吸引过来的（跳至27）  
  


22放水灯是个不错的选择。先在发泡板中心挖出黄豆大小的孔，插一支点燃的蜡烛，然后边缘围上约三寸宽的纸，再用竹板或木板做托，一盏水灯就做出来了。人们会拿着做好的水灯放在小水池里试游一下，确定不会进水以后才放进河中。

他们扎好水灯以后便开始许愿。山治闭上眼睛，双手合十，逐一为伙伴们祈祷：愿船长找到one piece成为海贼王，绿藻头成为世界第一剑豪，娜美桑画出世界地图，长鼻子成为勇敢海上战士，乔巴成为能医治所有病的医生，罗宾酱调查出空白的100年历史，并在历史正文碑的指引下到达拉乎德尔，弗兰奇看着自己制造的船到达世界尽头，布鲁克走到伟大航道的尽头，并环峣世界一周到伟大航道双子峡与鲸鱼拉布重逢，自己早日抵达那片海，名为all blue的传说之海。

心里默念完众人的梦想，他缓缓睁开眼，见索隆还没完事，岿然不动地站在他身旁。平日沉稳冷静唯独对他呲牙瞪眼的人，跟他一言不合就大打出手的人，那个骄傲又强大的人，正沉浸在自己的世界里。不知道他许下了什么心愿呢。

他顺着好看的颈线向下看，领口微微敞开露出的一片小麦色肌肤在灯火照耀下泛着诱人的色泽。山治喉结微动，默默追加了一个愿望。

如果每年七夕都跟这家伙过，好像也不错。

祈祷完，他们就在河边虔诚地蹲下，将水灯缓缓放水面上，轻轻一推，目送承载着心愿的水灯随波漂远。  
（跳至23）  


  
23他们正打算离开，身后却传来一句“请留步”。有位长着络腮胡，自称是业余摄影师的男人叫住他们。他指了指脖子上挂着的拍立得，说自己拍了一张他俩放水灯的照片，因为感觉画面很美，所以情不自禁想用摄像头定格住，如有冒犯之处敬请原谅。

他说话的同时把照片递给山治。只见照片里成百上千盏水灯连成一整片红色的光海，沁凉的水花也似乎有了不曾有的温度。暖色调背景下，山治手托扎好的水灯，静默等待索隆许下心愿，他看着他，唇角带笑，眼波流转。

山治要不要收下照片呢？  
A.收下（跳至28）  
B.不收（跳至29）  


24 沿着这条蜿蜒曲折的小径逐渐深入，翠竹成荫，清风吹拂，树影婆娑，隐隐约约传来叮铃叮铃的声音，清脆好听。他们很快便晓得这声音是从哪里发出来的了，原来这片竹林深处有座寺院。

每年夏天，为了迎接那些赶往这里祈福消灾的参拜客们，寺内会装饰大量风铃。乍一看它们形状相似，然而仔细瞧瞧就会发现不仅有圆形的，还有吊钟形、六角形的，绘制上金鱼或青鸟的图案，内芯也不尽相同。风一吹，近三千只江户风铃便发出纯净剔透的音色，洗涤人们的心灵。

通常寺院都有贩卖风铃，人们购买风铃以祈求考试合格，阖家安康，爱情美满，心想事成。听说在买来的风铃纸片上写下自己的烦恼，悬挂现场，风吹铃动，烦恼就会随风逝去。他们也随了俗，写完以后挂上回廊。

山治的风铃纸片正面写了all blue，风一吹纸片翻转，反面赫然写着——

“那个笨蛋”。  
（跳至25）  
  


25他们离开寺院继续前行。不远处有窸窸窣窣的声音，走近发现有对情侣正相互依偎着做一些不可描述的事情。他们走过去也不是，不走过去也不是，场面一度十分尴尬。

眼尖地发现山治双颊蓦地红了起来，这时索隆……  
A.缓缓抬起手（跳至30）  
B.告诉山治他脸红了（跳至31）  
  


26出示酒水免费券后，服务生将他们的位置安排在包厢。从厅堂侧门出来，沿着粗粝的青石板路前行，经过种满樱花树和枫树的小庭院，不一会儿便来到了包厢。打开包厢推拉门，一股淡淡的玫瑰芳香扑鼻而来。灰咖色墙布遮挡住旁人的视线，而靠近庭院的窗户则使用了轻盈透光的障子纸，在灯光的映衬下给人若隐若现的朦胧感。

虽然包厢的环境比厅堂更安静更优雅，但山治不太习惯——谁来告诉他这些五颜六色的心形铝膜气球和LOVE字形蜡烛究竟是怎么一回事？点餐时他顺便问了服务生，结果得到一个令人意想不到的回答：你们出示的是情侣套票，所以给你们安排了情侣包厢。

啊？山治一时语塞。服务生猜错了两人的关系，此刻比谁都窘迫。霎时间，包厢里陷入一阵短暂的沉默。这时索隆微抬眼皮，表示自己并不在意：“坐哪儿都一样。”还不是跟你吃喝，有何不同。  
什么嘛，山治心想，跟绿藻头坐在这种情侣包厢里面吃肉喝酒，感觉就很奇怪啊。但看到索隆不一脸无所谓的样子他也懒得再说什么，只是胸口像被蚂蚁爬过一样，麻麻的，痒痒的。

酒过三巡，山治已有了醉意。“要我跟绿藻头过七夕，还坐在情侣包厢里。真是没想到……”

“你本来可以不叫住我。那你今晚就可以找你的莺莺燕燕过了。”索隆一边咀嚼着金枪鱼饭团一边回应他，心里有些窝火。

“那绿藻头呢？”山治缓缓地摇头，“其实，我，也不是不想跟他过。”

“？！”索隆的目光忽而清亮。只见山治双颊白里透红，迷离的目光如一汪深潭般叫人琢磨不透，嘴里吐出来的酒气让他有种眩晕感。

感觉到索隆的无意靠近，他终于清醒了些。“这里空气有点闷，我想出去透透气。你觉得差不多就、就一起走吧。”

吃饱喝足的两人在服务生的热情相送下离开了居酒屋。

这时城市上空砰然绽放出一朵盛大的烟花，流光溢彩。烟火大会开始了。  
（跳至33）  
  


27由于包厢一般留给有券的客人或提前预约的客人，他们既没有酒水免费券，又没有提前预约，服务生便将他们的位置安排在厅堂。厅堂顶部悬挂着整齐的印有游鱼纹样的长筒吊灯，暖黄色的光线将就餐环境衬托得更加古色古香。长短不一的木条相互穿插作为隔墙，既保证了一定的私密性，又不会完全阻挡视线。

店里有一整面墙放置了各式各样的日本清酒和烧酒，料理台横木上贴满手写的菜单，刚下班的公司职员坐在周围热火朝天地讨论着某支棒球队的最新战绩。浓郁顺滑的杏仁酒，搭配金黄焦脆肉质鲜美的烤鸡肉串，绝对令食客大快朵颐。

两人吃饱喝足，买单时发现贝利不够，身上又没有可典当的东西，着实尴尬。幸好店主是个性格爽朗的大哥，他说今日七夕店铺搞活动，从抽奖箱里抽一张纸条，如果能完成纸条上面的要求就能免单。结果等他们抽完纸条一看，才恍然大悟：今天是七夕节啊，活动目的无非就是促进情侣之间的默契，增添些情趣罢了。

纸条要求其中一人用唇叼着盛满酒的酒杯递到他同伴嘴边，他同伴用唇接过酒杯喝掉里面的酒，双方全程不能用手。在场的人有吹口哨看热闹的，有害羞掩面的，有偷偷拿相机录制的。

一言蔽之，骑虎难下。

山治把心一横，轻含酒杯，小心翼翼地靠近索隆，在离他不到两寸的位置停步，微微踮起脚把酒杯叼到他嘴边。大概这种姿势很难保持微妙的平衡，他不得不伸手虚攀着索隆的肩胛骨。索隆略一俯首便成功叼住酒杯，两人呼吸交缠，差点忘了最后一步需要把酒喝光。

好歹完成了纸条上的要求，最终他俩在店主笑意盈盈的相送下离开居酒屋。

这时城市上空砰然绽放出一朵盛大的烟花，流光溢彩。烟火大会开始了。  
（跳至33）  


28既然人家有这份心意，山治没理由不收下。

“哈哈哈哈你们喜欢就好。”摄影师两眼发光，相当高兴：“这张照片真是今晚的意外收获。其实我早早来到这里是因为我要找个最佳的摄影位置，等一下沿河有花车巡行呢。”

如他所言，花车一路巡行经过河边，舞队登场，太鼓声、呐喊声、喝彩声不绝于耳，场面十分震撼。被一众舞女紧紧簇拥着的山治幸福得如同升上天堂。

“色河童！”山治那飘飘欲仙的可恶模样总是把索隆气得牙痒痒。山治没听清他说的话，问他：“啊？你说什么？”索隆再吼回去，山治还是听不清楚，扯高嗓子说：“你——说——什——么——我——听——不——见——”

索隆心里暗骂一句大白痴。他凑到山治耳边：“这回听见了吗，色河童大白痴圈圈眉！”

他呼出的热气萦绕在耳边，一股酥痒的感觉牵动了山治所有神经。

这时城市上空砰然绽放出一朵盛大的烟花，流光溢彩。烟火大会开始了。  
（跳至33）  


29照片上的两人确实过于暧昧，虽然山治心里喜欢，但他不得不婉拒摄影师的好意。摄影师又看向一旁沉默不语的索隆，只觉这位绿发男人表情莫测。

“好吧，那我自己留着。”摄影师耸耸肩，又怕他们误会，遂而解释道：“其实我早早来到这里是因为我要找个最佳的摄影位置，等一下沿河有花车巡行呢。”

如他所言，花车一路巡行经过河边，身穿华服的女子舞队登场，个个手持红花斗笠，打扮艳丽，边走边舞，热闹非凡。山治看得眼都直了，忙跟索隆说：“我们也去跳舞吧！”这番千人共舞、万人狂欢的景象每年都会吸引大批外国游客前来观光。

索隆满头黑线，拒绝了他的提议。山治以为他拉不下面子，也不强求他，只嘱咐他好好呆着别乱走，过阵子自己就会回来。

但是山治混进舞队里跳了一会儿就发现索隆不在原地了！啧，搞什么？他心脏像打鼓似的咚咚直跳，抽身回头立马去找。

后来，他远远地瞧见了索隆挺拔的身影。原来索隆找回之前的摄影师，不知道跟他说着些什么，就从摄影师手里拿走了照片。

等狂跳的心终于平复下来后，他走到索隆跟前，对他说：“又走丢了，绿藻头。”

这时城市上空砰然绽放出一朵盛大的烟花，流光溢彩。烟火大会开始了。  
（跳至33）  
  


30索隆缓缓抬起手伸过去，仅仅隔着一掌的距离，稍有动作就能触碰到他的脸。山治内心狂跳，莫非他也……然而索隆的手突然变换方向，朝山治身后一挥。

见山治疑惑地瞪了一眼，他淡定地提醒道：“刚才你后面有虫子。”

什么？！山治吓傻了，惊呼一声，自然而然往前闪躲，撞在索隆宽厚结实的胸膛上。索隆下意识地抱稳他。

那对情侣也吓一跳，赶紧瞪大眼睛四处张望，发现两个男人“你侬我侬”的大好光景。山治最先回过神来，连忙解释他们不是故意在这里的。他还没讲完，那对情侣却红了脸，支吾半天：“不好意思，是我们、我们不知道原来这里有人，你们接着、接着……”

啧，这误会可大了。  
（跳至32）  
  


31索隆的声音有些喑哑：“你脸红得好厉害。”

“你脸不红心不跳才不正常。”山治嗔了他一眼，觉得索隆在调侃他，“我只是想带你转转，谁知道会遇上这种事。”

“那我们要等到什么时候？”索隆侧目看着那两瓣红润饱满的唇一张一合，莫名口干舌燥。谁道他脸不红心不跳？此刻他正血气翻涌，再呆一刻，他都怕自己坚持不住了。

既然往前走不合适，回头走又嫌路途遥远，他们就合议绕远路离开。两人偷偷摸摸尽量不发出声音地猫着腰走，索隆哪时候像现在这样走得憋屈，根本没留意前面的人已停下了脚步观察四周环境。他一个重心不稳往前倾，把山治死死地压在身下，前胸贴后背那种压。

情欲似火般唰地一下在心窝里燃烧，小腹如蚁爬过，身下那处已经支起了帐篷。

“绿藻头快死开啦，你他妈好重。”

索隆大脑轰然一片空白，连忙从他身上翻坐起来。  
（跳至32）  


32他们继续前行，走啊走终于走出了竹林，外头洋溢着欢乐祥和的气氛。

“绿藻头，你赶紧把刚才发生的统统忘掉！”这是自那件事以后山治第一次开口说话。

索隆闻言只是挑了挑眉，目光幽深，直直的望进他眸底。而他越是沉默，山治越是羞愤难当。

绿藻头到底想要怎样……

这时城市上空砰然绽放出一朵盛大的烟花，流光溢彩。烟火大会开始了。  
（跳至33）  


33引信燃到尽头，火种便腾空而起，轰然炸裂在半空中，千姿百态的烟花穿过无边黑暗绚丽盛放，流星般的焰火从夜空纷纷滑落，人们似乎触手可及。

山治眼里倒映着烟花，索隆眼里倒映着他。在这等情景下，所有人都忘记了苦闷和烦恼，只有喜悦充盈心间。

他转过脸去兴奋地对他说：“快看快看！哇，好漂亮的烟花，这就是夏日祭最负盛名的烟火大会吗……”四目相交之际，他顿了顿，笑意不减，“绿藻头？你看我作甚，莫非我比烟花还好看？”

嗯。索隆俯首试探性地靠近了几寸，继而含住他的唇，轻柔吸吮。山治浑身一僵，贝齿反射性地咬住了即将探入的舌尖，等他吃痛放开自己的时候才得以喘上一口气。索隆张嘴倒嘶了口凉气，眼角微微泛红，一言难尽地看着这张近在咫尺的脸，不知道接下来如何是好。

没想到山治下一秒主动覆唇吻住他，两舌交缠，几番掠夺，最终还是山治先受不住，下意识地缩了缩脖子，似断未断的晶莹液体溢出嘴角，闪着诱人的光泽。

“我们扯平了，绿藻头。”

“可我不想跟你扯平，圈圈眉。”

新一轮的唇舌嬉戏，在夏日祭的欢声笑语中再度开始。  
  
\- End.


End file.
